


Kitty

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Diapers, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Scat, Sexual Assault, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having finally captured his traitorous lover, Adam decides to humilate her in the best way possible.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 32
Collections: anonymous





	Kitty

* * *

_"Stop!" _

The red haired commander watched as his former lover struggled against his soldiers. She was flushed a soft pink that complimented her pale, glass skin. If this had been any other day he would fawn over her and give her a comforting nuzzle on the cheek. 

But today was not any other day, that was crystal clear. A loud cry of pain echoed throughout the near empty holding cell as the cat girl was stabbed in the back with another needle. This one slowed her down quiet a bit, her movements becoming sluggish and uncoordinated. 

Now was the time for phase two of her punishment to begin. "Take off her clothes."

Blake's eyes widened as the men and woman began to strip her, unable to do a thing. He could see the terror enveloping and taking over her eyes, paralyzing her quiet literally. The drug was so wonderful in that very quality, it magnified the intensity of negative emotions, such as fear and sadness.

So at that very moment she was feeling all those emotions and more at once. In a intensity she wouldn't have ever felt before, her injuries adding further damage. He made sure to havs them stab her with the asphodic first. His face remained the same at the sight of her wet panties, which where also soon taken off with her bra.

She was searching his eyes for any compassion, any love they once had. "Adam ple-" Her voice, it burned. 

One of the bigger handlers laid her down on the operating table and held her legs up. Cum was dried on her thigh which was cleaned away with a quick wipe from a dissenfectant. Baby powder was slapped against her ass, the sound unimportant to the rest of the process.

Two of the woman began to administer the next two shots once the girl tried to fight back again. A low, pained whine left her mouth once they where stabbed into her arms. Drool soon began to drip out from her slack mouth. This was solved with a binky being shoved in, made to be a gag.

Her cheeks bellowed out in a way that made them look chubby and definitely cute. Eyes glossy with tears, the cat girl would soon reflect a look of innocence that contrasted her soon to be never ending torture and torment.

The diaper was strapped on snug and secure finally, with a nighty soon being thrown over her body. The two woman began to button and check over everything making sure that nothing could become loose. Openly crying angry tears, the black haired girl sucked aggressively at her pinky.

If one looked closely they'd see her diaper start to darken with the familiar yellow tinge of piss. It soon filled the entire thickness with it, sagging wetly against the table as she was sat up. Somehow she didn't seem to notice to piss herself as she continued to suck on the binky.

It was lulling her into a trance, the diaper and it's contents taking of her mind. He had no doubt the urge to poop was taking over, the urge to mess herself more and more.

Adam watched in avid interest with each suck her stomach began to grumble louder and louder. One fart became another until the girl instinctively squated over and shit herself. Hot, thick mess covered her butt as the baby's eyes glazed over and she proudly shat herself for all to see.

The drugs took control of the users mind and twisted it. Fear turned into pleasure right before their very eyes. Sure, eventually they wore off but he knew the woman would br mortified when she saw herself. She was such a sight, her nipples hard and her chin covered in drool. 

And what a sight it was, the little stinker kept on going. Farting up a storm even giggling a bit as it went on. Maybe...being diapered wasn't so bad? Her pussy seemed to agree, it was wet with the ongoing flow of pussy juices.

The drugs had final hit her, the impact loud and clear. Her body seized and her asshole opened wide.

"BLART."

A loud fart echoed throughout the room as the girl sat down in her own mess, mushing her ass and pussy into it. She sucked harder and harder on my binky as she shook orgasming in her wet, stinky diaper. Another wet fart soon followed as she shook her ass up and down.

Hot, fat logs of poop slid out her asshole. It was wrecked, open wide barely holding anything inside of it anymore. Her diaper was being layered currently as she continued to mess her eyes with a doe eyed look on her face. The disgusting little thing moaned loudly as she came against on of her handlers hands.

Her body arched forward so she farted upward with her gag being removed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. The diapers where incredibly thick and kept her from moving around as she babbled about blindly and rubbed herself against the handler. 

"I go poopies!" She cried out finally with a whine following another squirt of cum. The handlers where waved over and they began to pick the stinky little girl up.

_{kitty}_

A small pouty mouth greedily sucked against the bottles teat as it's owner let out another whine. The black haired baby wore a new diaper, having filled already ten by the next week. They had been drugging her nonstop, to the point she only pooped, peed or cummed. 

Her belly fat spilled over her stinky diapers, nice and white. Her breast had grown with her rapant weight gain, heavy with milk. Drool and spittle covered them along with pudding. Everything they fed her had laxatives that slid hot sludge out of her lose asshole.

Currently they where filming a video for her parents. First she had been dressed in just panties, where they forced her to piss and shit herself. Her trigger words where her parents name, making her cry out for her daddy's cock and mommy's teat.

Adam had gotten so many threats that day, he laughed at the blush on the couple's face when they talked to their drugged up daughter. She farted on her father's lap when he held her, shitting herself with a pleased moan and had to be taken off when she humped him.

The girl waddled away in her diaper, sucking her binky innocently and palming herself to her parents tormented gazes. The belladonnas had begged for their daughter to be returned to normal but they where quickly locked away from her in seperate cells.

Not only was she drugged, but they had a faunus with a hypnosis semblance on their side. Everyday she was broken down more and more, blubbering and messing herself at a blink of an eye. The faunus had told him she'd never have conscious control of her bladder again.

Revenge, was beautiful. But he wasn't done just yet.


End file.
